gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Haschwalth McAllon
Haschwalth McAllon (マカロン・ハッシュヴァルト, Hasshuvaruto Makaron), typically referred to as Grandmaster Haschwalth and Haschwalth the Loyal respectively, was a soldier aligned with the Human Federation. He was the Grandmaster of both the Magistrate Guard and the Magistrate Novus Guard as well as the Federation's only Artificial Homo Novus. Haschwalth was fanatically loyal to Magistrate Jean Regendorf VII, accepting orders without question and completing them with ruthless efficiency. On the battlefield, he was an elite mobile suit pilot infamously known as the Armoured Fortress, being one of the few active personnel able to successfully utilize the HFMA-F1A Gigantes and HFMA-F1B Cewri without dangerous repercussions to their body. Formerly an Artificial Homo Novus created by Francis Leblanc to assassinate Magistrate Jean Regendorf VII, he betrayed the Unified Earth Government after Jean destroyed his mind-control implants. Haschwalth later pledged loyalty to Regendorf and joined the Magistrate Guard, eventually reaching the prestigious rank of Grandmaster sometime later. He was one of the major characters of Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic, serving as a one-time antagonist and later on a supporting character in the series. Appearance Personality History Early life Milky War Civil War Interim Milky Way War Epilogue Skills and Capabilities Cybernetic Enhancements: Due to being part of the Cyber Homo Novus Program, the Unified Earth Government extensively modified Haschwalth's body to artificially grant him the powers of a Homo Novus. In addition, the modifications performed on Haschwalth were also meant to condition his body. Haschwalth's body possessed a number of cybernetic devices, the majority of which were completely internalized within. The extent of the Unified Earth Government's body modifications were found on his spine and his cybernetic green eye, which also served as his source of power. However, Haschwalth wore an orange half-mask with an opaque eyepiece to cover his cybernetic eye since its power was constantly active. Haschwalth originally had a mind-control implant installed on the base of his skull, but Jean Regendorf VII managed to destroy it, freeing the Cyber Homo Novus from UEG control. In place of the mind-control implant, a neural interface was installed, allowing Haschwalth to directly control a mobile armour system, namely the HFMA-F1A Gigantes and the HFMA-F1B Cewri. *'Wrist-mounted Blades': *'Mobile System Interface': A system specifically created for Haschwalth, it allowed him to directly interface with Mobile Armours and Mobile Suits. *'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Due to his tall and lithe frame, as well as his cybernetic enhancements, Haschwalth possessed enhanced speed and reflexes. This ultimately allowed Haschwalth to be an extremely efficient Magistrate Guard in and out of a mobile suit. He can skillfully dodge attacks and counter right back at them. He usually left no openings due in part of his skilled use of the cybernetic enhancement and the reflexes he refined over the years. Despite his figure, Haschwalth was deceptively agile, making use of numerous jumps and flips to constantly keep the opponent on the defensive. He had great dexterity and was able to attack from numerous directions with apparent ease while he went on the offensive himself. Additionally, Haschwalth can increase his speed, agility, and reflexes even further by overclocking his cybernetic enhancements. However, doing such a thing can put Haschwalth's body into great stress, damaging his internal organs. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance': Haschwalth had constantly shown to others he possessed a large amount of durability, possibly as a result from constant experimentation and modification as his body may had adapted to the changes he continually exposed himself to. He was resilient to most damage incurred and many had known him to bear a high tolerance for pain and injuries sustained during the heat of battle and modification procedures. Telepathy: After Haschwalth McAllon had been modified to become a Cyber Homo Novus, he developed a weak form of telepathy. Haschwalth preferred to not use telepathy outside of combat, claiming it gave him excruciating headaches. Haschwalth primarily utilized telepathy in conjunction with the Novus System and the HUNTER System, allowing him to control the remote weapons of a mobile armour with just his mind. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Indomitable Will: Homo Novus Power Canceler Although Haschwalth McAllon was considered a Cyber Homo Novus, he did not actually possess abilities typically associated with the Homo Novus. Other than enhanced physical capabilities, Haschwalth was a Cyber Homo Novus in name only. However, Chancellor Francis Leblanc had the Cyber Novus Research Institute give Haschwalth the Homo Novus Power Canceler to help in his assignment to assassinate Magistrate Jean Regendorf VII. The Homo Novus Power Canceler granted Haschwalth the ability to negate the powers of any Homo Novus within his sphere of influence. No matter how strong the abilities of a Homo Novus was, Haschwalth proved to be completely immune. The various uses of the Homo Novus Power Canceler effectively made Haschwalth McAllon the premier Homo Novus Killer. Additionally, Haschwalth McAllon can be regarded as the first ever Anti Homo Novus. However, it appeared that Homo Novus Power Canceler cannot be easily replicated since Haschwalth was the only known individual to possess it. Gallery File:CrazHasch.jpg Notes Trivia *After revealing his Artificial Homo Novus Abilities, Haschwalth McAllon was often considered to be an Anti Homo Novus. Behind the Scenes *Haschwalth McAllon's Character Appearance was based on that of Jeremiah Gottwald, a Former Antagonist and Supporting Character found in the Anime Series, Code Geass.